Thrice Damned
by Dazed Dreamer
Summary: Shishido just wants to confess to Atobe. Oshitari is just trying to help. Just say 'I like you' and be done with it. [AtoShishi] Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Prince of Tennis nor any of its characters.

**Warning/s: **Suggestive themes, yaoi, curse words, nothing too explicit.

Yay again for AtoShishi! And Yuushi, coz he's cool. xD

* * *

**Thrice Damned**

Shishido scowled at the scene.

Atobe was once again being flocked by a group of his fangirls, and Shishido was not happy about it. The girls were cheerfully handing their chocolates to Atobe, who was receiving them gracefully, running a hand through the side of his hair as he smiled charmingly. No, Shishido was not happy about it at all.

"You're jealous," Oshitari said bluntly as he suddenly appeared beside him.

"Damn right I am," hissed Shishido subconsciously. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "I mean—I'm—damn you, Oshitari."

Hyoutei's tensai smirked. "Why don't you go and tell him?"

"That I'm gay and I want to get in his pants?" said Shishido, snorting. "I don't think so."

"I was thinking a little less forward than that," chuckled Oshitari.

"Oh, like what?" asked Shishido, grinning. "'I think about you in my wet dreams and wish you were mine?'"

Oshitari laughed. "No, I think he'd like it more his style."

Shishido flipped back his imaginary Atobe-styled hair. "Ore-sama decided to give you the honour of sucking him off."

"Come to think of it, maybe he likes the shy type?" ventured Oshitari, noticing a certain Hyoutei captain from the corner of his eye make his way towards them.

The blue-capped boy was getting too much into his role. He tucked an imaginary strand behind his ear and poked two fingers together. "Anou...Keigo...I was wondering...see...um...will you...w-will you...will you stick your lollipop into me?"

They both burst out laughing.

"I like that confession, but—"

"Confession? What confession?" Atobe cut through as he appeared beside Oshitari, who smirked.

"Oh, Shishido was just talking about—"

"Shut up, Oshitari!" protested Shishido.

Oshitari put a hand to his heart. "I'm hurt, you two. Interrupted again; can't I—"

"You are ignoring Ore-sama's question."

"You're ignoring me."

"Shut _up_, Oshitari!"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," smirked Oshitari, backing away from the two and going off to eavesdrop in a corner.

"What was that about a confession?" asked Atobe again sharply.

"What's it to you?" shot back Shishido.

"Ore-sama is simply curious," replied Atobe, looking away.

"We-well, I-uh," Atobe looked at the other expectantly. Shishido sighed and glared at him. "Stay curious, then!"

Atobe gave a little scoff and stalked away.

"Way to show you want to get into his pants, Shishido."

"It's not my fault I'm—oi! Oshitari, you were...damn you."

"Again?" Oshitari shook his head. "Twice damned; twice interrupted. Why must I--"

"Do you think a letter would work?"

"Make that thrice," muttered Oshitari.

"Oi, answer my question!"

"Yes, a letter could work, Shishido," answered Oshitari exasperatedly. "Is a love advisor all I'm good fo-"

"A letter; alright, I can do that," muttered Shishido, walking away from the pouting Hyoutei tensai.

* * *

_Keigo_

_I want to get in your pants._

_Ryou_

_-- -- -- --_

_Keigo_

_I think about you in my wet dreams and wish you were mine._

_Ryou_

_-- -- -- --_

_Keigo_

_May I have the honour of sucking you off?_

_Ryou_

_-- -- -- --_

_Keigo_

_I want your lollipop in me._

_Ryou_

_

* * *

_

"Oshitari, I can't do a letter," announced Shishido after a few hours.

"Just write 'I like you' and be done with it."

"But that's so...plain," scoffed Shishido.

"So, you want to give him this 'I-want-your-lollipop-in-me' letter?" asked Oshitari, raising an eyebrow. "Look, you're basically repeating what you confessed to me earlier, only in pen, and Atobe will actually get to hear it."

"'I like you, Keigo. From Ryou'," Shishido tried.

"Yes," sighed Oshitari. "Straight to the point. Besides, I think he feels the same way, anyway."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" exclaimed Shishido, wide-eyed.

"Uh, yeah," answered Oshitari knowingly. "Why did you think he was so curious about the confession thing?"

"Because he was just being nosy," replied Shishido, getting to work on his letter.

"...That's how you show your affection to someone you like? Insulting them?"

"I'm just stating the lame truth."

* * *

"Atobe!" chanted Oshitari teasingly, waving a few sheets of paper around. "I've got something from Shishido for you."

"O-oh?" said Atobe, hiding his excitement. "Well, give them to Ore-sama then." He tore them out of Oshitari's grip in a second.

"Ow, handle me gentler, will you?" muttered Oshitari, walking over behind Atobe to read over his shoulder.

"He wants my _what?_" exclaimed Atobe, face turning red.

"Lollipop," answered Oshitari helpfully. "That says lollipop. There's still a last page there; I really think you should read it."

"I already get the idea that he's just lusting after me, Oshitari," glared Atobe, emphasizing the lust in the sentence.

"Read. It," ordered Oshitari, pushing the last sheet of paper in front of Atobe's face.

"You're ruining Ore-sama's hair," complained Atobe, but he took the sheet anyway.

_Keigo_

_I like you. __A lot._

_...And because the sounds so damn plain, I'm going to add that I really do want your lollipop in me. _

_Holy crap, I sound so lame._

_But, you know, it's still true._

_I like you, straight to the point._

_...Except, you know, you might not feel the same way, but we could still be best friends...only a bit more awkwardly since you know I want to get in your pants. _

_Well, yeah. That's that._

_Ryou_

* * *

"You gave him ALL the letters? Do you want a death wish, Oshitari?"

"Now, now," Shishido could hear his smirk over the phone. "If all goes well, he'll be taking the limo over to your shack and ravishing you in a second."

"I do NOT live in a shack!" protested Shishido. "And what makes you think all's going well?!"

"He called me and told me he was on his way to your _house_ via limo and will be ravishing you in a second."

"...I...you...he...damn you, Oshitari."

"Thrice damned; pity me."

* * *

**Reviews are loved. x3**


End file.
